narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuval Hamasaki
Yuval Hamasaki (はまさき ユバル, Hamasaki Yubaru) Background Yuval was born on the 21st of February to a medical ninja father and civilian mother. She, along with her older brother Naoki, showed the desire and promise to be a great ninja. Eventually, both graduated from the Ninja Academy and became parts of a three man team. Yuval soon rose to Jonin level. One day, while out on an infiltration mission, the enemy launched a surprise attack, having found out about the mission. Though her team won the fight, Yuval ended up losing her left eye. Shortly after this, she learned that her brother and sister in law had been killed, and had asked she be put in charge of their 3 year old daughter. Though she greatly struggled at first, Yuval became a great guardian, having her niece look up to and respect her greatly. Personality Yuval has a blunt yet kind personality. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and will most of the time give her opinion harshly. However, when it comes to children and her students, she's gentle yet stern in voicing her opinion. She's close to her fellow sensei, and has an unknown crush on Might Guy. Yuval will usually think carefully before attacking, but, if pushed into a corner, she'll come up with a plan on the spot just fine, and most of the time it's successful. However, she does sometimes fail. Each time, she thinks back on what she did and thinks on how she can improve her choses and which ones she should not use again as they're too dangerous. Appearance Yuval has tan skin and long back length mint green hair that she wears down. Her bangs go to the right and she has two hip length strands of hair on both sides of her head. Her eye is slanted and a dark purple color. When on missions, she wears a black long sleeved shirt, a short dark green cape, dark brown pants, and black sandals. She wears bandages around her missing eye and her headband, which is on a dark blue cloth, is worn around her forehead. When off duty she wears a pink short sleeved belly button shirt, yellow pants, and a blue eyepatch. Her sandals stay the same. In Naruto the Last she wears a lavender v neck t shirt with dark green shorts. Her eyepatch and sandals are the same and she has the bottom of her hair in a low ponytail. By the epilogue she wears a light blue t shirt and a white knee length skirt. Most of her hair is in two buns on either side of her head, but some is still let loose, reaching the small of her back. The strands of hair in the front, which are now thicker, are worn in a low ponytail on the left side of her head, draping over her shoulder. She still wears her blue eyepatch Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Her first name, Yuval, means "brook" and her last name, Hamasaki, means "beach peninsula" * She hadn't wanted children, which was the main reason for her original struggle to raise Midori * Her favorite foods are soup dishes and rice, while her least favorite food is cabbage * In her spare time she enjoys training, taking walks and reading Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT